The Pasts Do Not Define Us
by randomfics
Summary: Sandy doesn't want to look up to the stars and remember what he once had. Jack gets a crash course in pieces of the Guardians past. (Book!Past!Spoilers)
1. Sandy's Sorrow

Golden sand drifted past windows, as giant dinosaurs stomped and roamed the streets. Planes flew overhead, looping and twisting with dragons. In this chaos, a single, tiny man dressed in softly glowing gold stood. Hands swayed in time to unheard tunes, golden sand streaming out to curl around houses.

They didn't get far before they were twisting and turning again, reshaping into brilliant dreams that the children had no problems creating for themselves. Dogs chasing cats, mice chasing dogs, toys marching in rows- the small man pulled his hands back with a smile.

The children here were dreamers, real dreamers. He barely had to do a thing!

A silent laugh shook the man as he drifted along the tops of the houses. _Meow~_

The cats meow caught his attention. The Sandman whirled, delight lighting up his face as he noticed the cat sitting on the rooftop. It looked at him, golden eyes almost glowing in the dark. It stood, and stretched, the black form nearly lost in the darkness.

Sandy twitched his fingers, and a golden fish darted around the cat. The cat meowed again, excitement lighting up tis eyes as it took off in a rush after the fish. Sandy laughed as he chased after the cat and fish, the dream sand around them curling into thin strips of golden glow. That's when he saw it.

There was a bright light from above, and Sandy paused in his joyful chase, twisting to look up. A shooting star streaked through the heavens above. Sandy's eyes widened at the sight- it wasn't an asteroid falling to earth, or a comet. He could tell. For as the shooting star streaked by, and wishes began to rise into the air, he could hear them as well. And he could feel the dream already being dreamed to be sent back to the children, a far more powerful dream then the ones that Sandy could create.

The sandman's hands dropped as he stared at the shooting star, as it passed by above his head. A fierce longing arose in him, to go back to the stars. He shoved it down brutally. He couldn't go back, and even if he did manage it... life was far too interesting to sleep away like he had originally been doing.

Sandy turned away from the shooting star, collecting his dust, and heading out of town- the children's wishes and the dreams sent would drive back Pitch. He didn't need to be here. Instead... North. He would visit North. The action was always there, and always distracting. No one would notice one person in the workshop.

* * *

The North Pole, and North's workshop, as always, was a bedlam of chaos, especially as Christmas drew ever nearer. Yetis dashed everywhere, carrying giant boxes full of toys, attempting to prepare as elves got underfoot. North, standing at the center of the bedlam, watched everything with a critical eye, noticing small slip-ups and silently cursing the elves. He was quite surprised when the golden figure drifted in, dodging Yetis and keeping his sand to himself.

North had been certain that Sandy was out in a small town called Garfield over in America tonight. What could've possibly chased him away? Surely not Pitch- "Sandy! You are here surprisingly early! Didn't run into problems I hope?"

Sandy shook his head, and North expected a smile. There was no smile. Just a simple sand figure making the motion of everything being taken care of. Then, as quickly as the figure was there, it vanished in a puff of sand. It was almost as if Sandy was ashamed of his sand, which North quickly shoved out of mind. Sandy was the oldest, most powerful of the group, and one of the few that could face Pitch on equal terms.

"Well then, you're welcome to the Eggnog and cookies my friend! Just... try to keep the elves busy, would you please?" North pleaded- Christmas wasn't even a month off, and the elves were beginning to get really bothersome.

The Sandman nodded, and drifted closer to the elves, making quick sand pictures above his head to catch their attention (somewhat half-heartedly). The elves squealed in delight and immediately started dashing off, tugging Sandy after them. Sandy walked after them, his chubby form somehow managing to keep up.

North watched the Sandman go with a frown, tugging at his beard. "That is odd. Very, odd." It was almost as if... Was Sanderson refusing to float? But that made no sense really. But then again, Sandy was acting very oddly tonight, even odder than when Pitch had attacked and nearly killed the being. Sandy had bounced right back from that as if it was nothing. This... wasn't.

North waited until Sandy had vanished in the direction of the kitchens, before knocking on the wooden wall. It was connected to a certain rabbits tunnels, and North always knocked loud enough that the sharp ears could catch the noise. It would signal Bunnymund to come, and Jack was last known bothering the Guardian of Hope. He would leave Toothina out of this for right now- she was busy enough trying to reorganize after the recent attack, and trying to decide just how much more she could split into further parts without hurting herself. And with his special request.

A minute later, Bunnymund tiredly popped out of a hole, one ear still covered in frost. Jack strolled out right after him, smirking. "What do ya want North? I'm busy. And you should be too."

Ahh, good old Bunnymund, always so direct and to the point. North frowned, gesturing towards the kitchens. "I am worried about Sandy."

Jack instantly tensed up, his free-wheeling personality toning down at the mention of the Sandman. He had become fiercely protective of the guardian after seeing Sandy die right in front of him. Without waiting for an explanation, Jack rocketed in the direction where North had gestured, leaving behind Bunnymund and North. The warrior rabbit crossed his arms. "What's wrong?"

"He has not been himself tonight. He was supposed to be in Garfield, but came here only a few minutes before. He wasn't himself."

Bunnymund sighed, "You're going to have to give me more details than that. Besides, it might just be an off night for him. We don't really know how he operates."

North frowned as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, looking slightly pensive. It was hard to explain- he was good at big pictures, yes, but not so good with the smaller details. He just knew something was off with Sanderson. "I feel it in my belly!"

Bunnymund glowered, ears folding back impatiently. "Your belly may have been right about Pitch, but this is completely different! Can't you give me anything wrong with Sandy? Even one detail?"

North snorted, "I know that something is wrong, what more do you want!"

The Pooka rolled his eyes. "Look mate, I know you mean well, but if we try to repaint his mood without even knowing what color he is right now, we might just make it worse. Trust me, I know this from years of egg dying. We'll just muddy the waters and turn them brown."

North's frown grew a little sharper. "Then what do you suggest? That we leave him be?"

"No, that just lets the colors set." Bunnymund nodded in the direction that Jack had taken off in. "We wait until the little brat comes back and get some information from him."

North harumphed softly. They would have to wait indeed.

* * *

Sandy nibbled gently at a cookie, his back to the starry night sky. He didn't dare look. Not when he could feel the shooting star and its pilot still so close. He could hear the wishes of children rising up in a wreath of joy, millions of distant voices that were impossible to ignore. His sand itched to reach them, but it wasn't strong enough. Not powerful enough.

Sanderson hadn't dreamed a wish-dream in a long, long time. If he did, then he would be asleep for at least a week afterwards. That was too much time to leave the planet of Earth alone. Especially with Pitch's minions that waited for a single opening. There was also the matter of the wish. The wish, "I wish you would help."

Until the wish was fulfilled, then he was bound here.

_"I wish I could fly!"_

_"I wish that mommy and daddy would get better!"_

_"I wish that the other girls would stop teasing me, and be my friend."_

Sandy closed his eyes, trying to block out the wishes. So many wishes and dreams, so many young voices calling out to him! He could practically feel the dreams drifting down to the children wishing. Unfortunately, not every child would receive their wish-dream, but he would pick up after that, and fill the spot where the Star-pilot missed...

The elves looked to him curiously, and Sandy realized with a start that the sand, agitated by his emotions, had formed a miniature shooting star that spun in circles and orbited around his head. He then realized that most of the elves were unconscious, knocked out from his sleeping dust.

With a guilty look, he tried to recall the sand. The sand-formed shooting star wibbled and refused to leave, so he tried to will it into another shape- any other shape at all. His mind drew a blank. Sandy huffed softly in irritation, flicking his fingers towards the sand, and recalling Jack's favorite animal- a dolphin. The dolphin twisted, turned, and almost went back into a star shape, before Sandy hurriedly (and finally) stuffed it away. He let the elves with the dream sand already dancing above their heads keep their dreams. He turned his attention back to the cookie, and wondered if perhaps he shouldn't ask for some of Bunnymund's chocolate. If it was the Pooka's secret recipe from his home planet, then it would be delicious and quite soothing for the troubled Guardian.

But first, he should finish both cookie and eggnog.

He lifted the cup up to his lips- only to find it frozen solid. A dismayed look crossed his face, as he finally looked up.

Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, drifted above his head. An easy smile was on his face as he chuckled. "Took you long enough to realize I was here."

Sandy looked at him curiously, lifting his arm to tap at where a watch would rest. Jack looked slightly confused for a moment, before his eyes lit up in understanding. "Oooh, how long have I been watching?"

Sandy nodded, and the white-haired teen shrugged. "Just in time to see you putting away the dream sand. Did the elves annoy you or something to put them to sleep?"

He was drifting closer to the window, out of Sanderson's sight. Closer to where Sandy could probably see the shooting star if he cared to look. The pilot was making its laps now. Sandy could feel the dream sand, once his ship that he piloted through the many stars, straining to reach space and join with the ship. To see if perhaps it could piece itself together, even if it was impossible. An entire spaceship reduced to sand would not be able to be pieced back together- and he needed to concentrate.

Sandy heard Jack settle behind him on the window still, letting the cold breeze blow into the room. The small man shook his head in response to Jack's question. But he didn't turn to face the teen. He couldn't. The shooting star was just outside, and it clawed at him internally, just a little. Sandy couldn't even contact the pilot.

There was a rustle from behind, and Jack was suddenly floating upside down in front of him. There was concern in the new guardians face. "Are you okay Sandy?"

Sandman smiled gently as he nodded. He lifted his cup, remembered that the eggnog was frozen, and hopped down to fetch himself more. Jack floated alongside him, watching him with worried eyes. Sandy wished he knew how to placate his friend, but didn't really know how.

All he knew was that he didn't want to go back to his island. Not tonight. He would go later, when the ship had passed. He would ask North if he could borrow a room- the man had plenty to go around. In fact, Sandy technically had his own room (as did the other Guardians), but it was always polite to ask first. But first, warm eggnog to put him into a sleepy mood.

Jack touched down to the ground as Sandy stood on tiptoes to reach the eggnog. Sandy, out of the corner of his eyes, could see the frown on the teens face. "Sandy..." He paused, and then abruptly changed tack, "Where do you live? I mean, I've seen everyone's place but yours-"

Sandy shook his head immediately. A tiny tendril of hurt lept into Jack's eyes, before quickly being squashed. The Sandman sighed, letting his dreamsand do his talking. He made a calendar with a date, and made an "X". Then he made the next day's calendar, and a check mark.

"Wait, so you mean... not tonight?" There was hope in the boy's voice at that, and Sandy nodded. A truly curious look crossed Jack's face. "Why not tonight? Does it have anything to do with why you're here tonight?"

Sandy winced- Jack was a smart boy. And Sandy didn't really want to burden the other Guardians with tales of his past. It was a silly little longing anyways, hardly anything worth talking about. He didn't look Jack in the eyes as he nodded, not willing to lie.

Jack lowered a cup full of hot eggnog down to the dream guardian. Sandy took it with a grateful smile, and sipped at the warm liquid. The teen smiled back. "So are you headed back to your island tonight?"

Sandy shook his head, making a golden figure of North, a bed, and zzz's arising above a figure in a bed. "You're sleeping in one of North's beds? Cool, I do so as well at times." The spirit grinned, "Not that often though. I like the wind."

Sand smirked himself as he set off in the direction of where North would be. The eggnog wasn't exactly working its magic on him: he wasn't feeling so much sleepy as he was feeling simply and utterly exhausted. Exhaustion wasn't a common feeling, not for the giver of dreams. Even then, the exhaustion wasn't so much physical as it was... emotional.

The entire island, surrounded by sea, quivered softly in response to the Shooting Star. Sandy shoved the thoughts away, and concentrated on the hustle and bustle, finally allowing his sand to buoy himself up over the yetis' heads straight to North.

* * *

Bunnymund watched with a sharp eye as the kid and Sandy arrived in the main control room. Sandy drifted close to the ground, and Jack hovered right at Sandy's side. There was a spark of worry in the child's eyes, and the Pooka bit back a groan.

If Jack was worried, then something really had to be wrong. The flighty little guy didn't worry about much. Then again, he had gotten to be pretty protective over Sandy-

A fuzzy eyebrow rose as Sandy landed and made motions with his hands instead of his dream sand. Just what was- Yeah, something was wrong with Sandy alright. The six-foot rabbit straightened from where he had been casually leaning against the wall as North smiled, slapped the smaller man on the back, and shooed him off. Sandy smiled, a smaller smile then he normally had as he drifted off in the direction.

Jack waited until Sandy was out of ear and eye shot, before looking at North and Bunnymund with huge eyes. "He really is out of it! I mean, I drifted right up to him, but Sandy didn't look up until I said something, even when I froze his eggnog! And he knocked out most of the elves with dreamsand. But when I got there, he didn't have any of it out and-"

Where North didn't have any details, Jack had too many. Bunnymund's ears wilted backwards as he held up a paw. "Slow down a few miles there would ya mate? Just because he's not using as much dreamsand doesn't mean-"

"He told me he wouldn't take me to his home until tomorrow night!" Jack looked at North like he could solve all of their problems. "That's not normal, is it?"

North stroked his beard, before pointing at the globe, to the middle of the ocean where nobody would willingly wander. "His island is far, far out. It is not too surprising. It is a problem for many to reach." He looked thoughtful. "But perhaps his wish not to return home has something to do with this... I must ask Toothania if anything happened in that town... well, I guess it is still tonight. Still, they probably crossed paths, or at least, one of her little ones crossed paths with him."

North quickly pointed at Jack and Bunnymund. The Pooka's ears went back in alarm as the large man proclaimed, "You two will go to his island. Be careful though- don't let any of the sand get into your eyes."

"Where exactly is his island anyways?" Jack asked curiously.

Bunnymund sighed as he turned away. "C'mon kid- it's time to introduce you to the mermaids."

* * *

_I would like to credit Luseymoth of Tumblr with both beta'ing and writing this fanfiction. Please R&R!_


	2. Bunnymund's Tale

The mermaids were singularly unhelpful. Bunnymund growled as he tugged at his ears, one long paw tapping impatiently against the ground. Jack created icy patterns in the water, chasing a few of the mermaids playfully. A few of them giggled, but most of them were focused on Bunnymund, and their absolute refusal to help.

"We are the Guardians of the Dream Mans Isle. Why should we help you?"

Bunnymund considered the possibilities of rapping some sense into their thick skulls. "Look, the little guy hasn't been acting very normal, we just want to make sure that the island is okay."

The mermaids looked to each other, murmuring quietly in their own native tongue. Jack blinked rapidly, drifting closer to them. Bunnymund grabbed him before the kid could get in over his head. Humans. Always so susceptible to a pretty song.

The mermaids giggled as Jack glared at him. "Don't loose your head kiddo, there's been quite a few ships beached from their singing." It usually wasn't the mermaids fault. They had cut down on the number of ships crashing by singing only during storms, but there was always the odd ship...

The mermaids glowered at him, and he stared right back, one lanky arm still wrapped around Jack's throat. One of the mermaids flipped back into the ocean, diving deep. The others remained staring at the Pooka and the teen. "We will take you there... On one condition."

Bunnymund went a little stiffer and straighter, dread beginning to rise up from his very bones. "Depends on what you want."

The mermaids looked to each other, as if debating, and nodded as one. The most beautiful of them leaned forward, chocolate dark skin shining in the moonlight. "Chocolate. But not human chocolate. Pooka chocolate."

"There's a difference?" Jack asked humorously, twisting out of Bunnymunds grip to fly a little higher into the air, "What's so special about this chocolate?"

The dark mermaid giggled softly, tail coyly coiling around her shoulder. "The One We Guard, he has dreams of times of the homeworld of the Pookas, and their wonderful chocolate and eggs." Bunnymund saw out of the corner of his eye as Jack dropped out of the sky from shock, "We wish to taste of this chocolate that He would dream of it. Our Sandy."

Bunnymund shook his head. "No. It's for the children, the good children. Only. It was the oath I swore before I came here." Jack was looking from mermaids to rabbit, mouth still hanging open.

The mermaids pouted, leaning forward eagerly, "But aren't you the last?"

Ouch. They knew how to hit hard and fast, didn't they? "An oath is an oath. Not even the other guardians have gotten any."

The mermaids sighed in disappointment, looking sadly to each other. Bunnymund relented, "I may not be able to give you the Pooka chocolate, but there's some chocolate that I've made that comes pretty close. Will that work?"

The mermaids nodded, giggling in glee. One raven haired mermaid slapped the water with her tail. Water rippled further out in response. Bunnymund took a step back, as Jack took a step forward. The pooka thought about warning him, but decided quickly- nah. Let the kid figure it out for himself.

The water rippled, surged, and completely soaked Jack. Bunnymund snickered at Jack's baleful look as a giant half of a clam, big enough to hold at least three children, appeared out of the sea. Jack lifted his staff, threatening to blast the rabbit with it, but Bunnymund hopped closer, to where the clam-ship waited for its two passengers. "C'mon Jack, time to go to Sandy's Isle of Dreams."

All thoughts of fighting were instantly forgotten. The human teen scrambled forward, eagerly jumping aboard the giant clam, and peering into the depths of the ocean. "So what's making the clam move?"

"A shoal of fish. We herded them here to provide transportation to our two guests."

Bunnymund ignored Jack's excited chattering to lean towards the closest mermaid. "So then, how much chocolate am I preparing anyways?"

"Hmmm," The redhead looked thoughtful for a few moments, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "There are so few of us now that wish to ever leave our protected grottos in our Sandman's isle. But... perhaps enough for twenty?"

"Twenty? Is there only that many of you left?"

"We cannot travel the seas like we once did Guardian. You have not visited us in over seven hundred years. Times have changed. The oceans have changed."

"Aww lassie." The giant pooka's ears drooped- the mermaid smiled as she shook her head.

"The Sandman takes good care of us, our children and when they were still around, our ancestors. We could not ask for anything more."

There was a call from further up, and the mermaids quickly dove into the water. Bunnymund watched their tails flash in the moonlight as they darted forward. Jack let the silence settle for exactly one second- a new record.

"You're from a different _planet_?"

"Yeah." Bunnymund didn't want to remember it. There was nothing to remember really. His planet was long gone, and Earth was his new home. Though that did beg the question... Where exactly had Sandy come from if he knew the Pooka's homeworld? Not many had visited the world. A couple of the Lunanoff Royalty Members, shooting stars... but he was pretty sure that the Man in the Moon was the last of the Lunanoff people, and shooting stars with their pilots were rumored to be completely dead and gone. Pitch had made sure of that.

"What was it like?! I mean, there's more of you out there? Does that mean that we have more little kangaroos hopping around?" Jack sounded so eager, unaware of the wounds he was ripping open.

Bunnymund hid his wince, and instead looked straight up for the stars, where if he cared, he could trace out the pattern back to his home planet. "My home planet was eggshaped. We used to sent out a single pooka to a single world to be in charge of spring, and renewal. I was one of the one's who volunteered. Learned how to make chocolate then, and how to paint eggs."

That was all he had learned unfortunately. Before war had come, and slaughtered everyone but him, leaving him to flee to a small, insignificant planet to start all over. Well, not start over, for how could only one Pooka start over? If there had been even a group of twelve... but no.

"As for little ones, you won't be seeing them around my warren." Bunnymund snorted at the very thought.

Long ears caught the quiet shuffle of the guardian edging closer. "But you're not actually the only one, are you? Like what the mermaid said? It's just- one pooka per planet."

Bunnymund slammed a paw down, snarling, "I don't know! But as far as I know, yes, she's correct! An entire planet, my home planet- it's empty! There's nothing there except empty warrens." The last sentence was whispered harshly, as the Pooka grumpily turned away from Jack, staring out at the fast-churning waters. The harsh sea winds blew his ears sideways.

Jack didn't say anything. Bunnymund took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Didn't mean ta snap at ya. It's just... hard to remember it sometimes."

There was still not a sound from Jack. Bunnymund turned to find his companion staring at the icy floor beneath him. His shoulders were curled forward, hands clenched around his staff. Bunnymund's heart melted silently, though he would never in a thousand years admit it. "C'mon mate." He placed a paw on the teens shoulder. "It happened well over ten thousand years ago. I don't remember much of it anymore."

"Ten- Just how old are you Bunnymund?!"

"Hmmm, I remember when the world was egg-shaped, does that give you an idea?" The Pooka grinned at his companions jaw drop of disbelief.

"But- the world is round- what are you-"

"I made it round." Bunnymund rolled his eyes remembering that little problem. "Your planet was in really bad shape, being an egg, so I made it round. Ended up making the continent of Australia while I was at it..."

"Is that why you're half kangaroo?" Jack teased, good humor back. Bunnymund's ears twitched in response, before lying back.

"Ya keep that up, and I'll throw you off the clam."

Jack very pointedly hovered a few feet above the edge of the clam- and was very nearly left behind. Bunnymund grabbed his leg at the last second, and yanked him downwards. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I didn't realize we were going that fast!"

"We're being towed by a bunch of mermaids to the center of the ocean, and they can do it in ten minutes. How fast do you think we're going?"

The two glared at each other, before the moment was broken by a mermaid's call. "We're arriving at the northernmost end of the isle!"

Both broke off from whatever argument they might of had to stare.

Rising up out of the water was a golden, glowing isle. It looked almost like a hurricane did, long thin tendrils of sand shooting out to all sides, and the mainland set near the eastern edge. They could see Sandy's Dream Castle, open to the night sky, glowing faintly in the dark.

Mermaids giggled as they slowed down. "We'll set you on the less sleepy sand, and you can walk from there."

"Why not the center of the island itself?"

"You said you wanted to make sure that the island was okay, right? So you can get a better feel for the entire island!"

It made sense- they didn't know what was wrong with Sandy, so it was better to get a feel for the island, and go from there. "So what is Sandman's isle like anyways?" Jack questioned, rising a few inches off to float across the sea. "Is it normally like this?"

Bunnymund surveyed the island- it had been a long time since he had come here, but he could still remember what it was like all the way back then. It had been glittering, glowing, and dancing with the thousand images of the sea life and dreams.

This island, while still glowing brilliantly, was eerily calm and quiet. "Something isn't right, that's for certain."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally his island is buzzing with dreams. Good dreams, of course, but still- it's not normally this... quiet." The Pooka sniffed the air, not really expecting to scent anything- only the smells of shells and the ocean drifted back to him. He sighed as he uneasily stepped onto the sandy ground. "Gonna be picking dreamsand outta my fur for a week-"

BAM!

A sand ball hit him right between the shoulder blades. With a baleful stare, he whipped around- Jack looked equally surprised, staring at his feet. Bunnymund looked down.

Tiny seashells with arms and legs stood at the teens feet. They waved around miniature spears, and a few of them were already preparing the second ball of dreamsand. Bunnymund grinned. "Well, if it isn't the little ankle-biters. You lot don't seem happy."

The shells waved around their spears again, speaking in Shell language. "Slow down there would ya? Cripes, it's been a long time since I've spoken Shell."

"You can speak Shell." If Jack sounded any more disbelieving, he probably could've killed a guardian. "That isn't a language."

"Sure it is, just like glow worm. And insect. Mind you, insects don't have much to say. Their idea of where to hide and mine don't get along all that well." Bunnymund frowned, as he tried to remember the few lessons of Shell that he had picked up, "This is a little rusty, but... ~~`~~~~~``?"

The shells looked to each other, chittering softly as they considered the words, before turning back to Bunnymund. "~~~~/~~~~~~-~`/-_-_\"

"Apparently the Dream Castle has been going crazy. They can't get in without being put to sleep. And something about... planets? Ahh, it's been too long. I guess I need to brush up on my skills." The Pooka grumbled in irritation as he stepped forward, leaving a dumbfounded Jack Frost in his wake.

"When did you learn to speak Shell?"

"About... A thousand- two thousand years ago? Towns were just popping up all over the place, and most of them were along the sea. I wanted to ask the shells if there were any good hiding places where the kids could easily get too. If you want a proficient Shell speaker though, ask Sandy."

Bunnymund paused at the foot of the towering structure. It was warmly welcoming, golden and brilliantly lit. It looked like it had a face on it. The Pooka squinted into the darkness, and spotted snoring shells as they slumbered peacefully. Jack, from behind, asked sarcastically, "Do you ever think of anything but Easter?"

"You should've seen me several hundred years ago if you think now is bad." The rabbit thumped the ground sand thoughtfully, before reaching behind him to shove Frost into the the Sand Castle.

"HEY!"

"Tell me what you see Frost!"

There was a moment of silence, then a light snore. Bunnymund sighed- just like the kid to fall asleep on him. Honestly. He reached back, picked up his boomerang, and lightly threw it. It wasn't enough to hurt the kid- just wake him up.

WHACK!

"OW! Oi, you stupid kangaroo-"

"Just take a good look around and get out of there Jack."

The kid had an eye for details when he wanted. There was a moment of silence, before Jack rocketed out of the side of the building, and straight into the water. Bunnymund winced, looking at the brand-new entrance to the castle. Hopefully Sandy wouldn't mind. Otherwise he'd be falling asleep while leaping over his dye-rivers.

The sand, as if answering his mental plea, began to reform, sealing the hole- not before Bunnymund got a glimpse of what was inside.

Galaxies swirled within, golden dust flying every which way, full of planets that he recognized. There was his home planet- there was the planet of the Luna people, there was a hundred, thousand planets that had once teemed with life. Most were destroyed when the Golden Age ended- Pitch and his fearlings had extinguished stars in their terrible campaign, leaving planets cold and empty.

The sand sealed up, as Bunnymund took a step forward for a closer look. Jack emerged, dripping wet and sleepy. "I don't know what I saw Bunnymund. It looked like galaxies. Or, at least, I think it was. North has a few of the books and I couldn't read them very well, but I'm pretty sure the Milky Way was in there."

"It was. An accurate picture too. Like he had visited them." Bunnymund moved around to the entrance. If one didn't know the motions of the galaxy, then one would fall asleep as soon as they entered the room. But... maybe he could-

Jack lined his staff up like a bat, and firmly whacked Bunnymund right into the Castle. The Pooka stumbled, and almost got an eyeful of sand, before quickly dodging the swirling galaxies as they swung lazily around each other.

Carefully, the rabbit eased along the edges, watching the sand warily. Above his head, he could see more galaxies swirling- there was far too much in space to be contained in a single room. "So Bunny, should I expect to see carrots come floating out any moment now?"

The rabbit rolled his eyes as he looked at the swirling galaxies. If this was what Sandy was dreaming, then where was Sandy?

A Shooting Star, with its miniature pilot inside drifted past his nose. Bunnymund almost swatted it away, before stopping at the last second to peer closely... was that... no. It couldn't be. Bunnymund hopped out out of the Castle.

"Alright, I think we've seen enough. Let's get back to North, and see if he's found anything. It's no good hoping to early conclusions after all."

Jack scowled in displeasure. "Why didn't you get hit?"

"Because I remembered how the galaxies used to move mate. Now c'mon, let's ask the mermaids for a ride back."

The shell and starfish soldiers were standing in a half-circle around the Castle, holding and clutching their spears to themselves. One of the braver starfish tugged on the hem of Jack's pants, gesturing to the Castle. "Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out soon."

The Starfish and clams looked to each other- Jack wondered silently on how they could possibly see, let alone be put to sleep by Sandy's dream dust. But then again, Jack hadn't known much about the mermaids either.

The two of them proceeded down the hill, towards where Bunny could faintly hear singing. Jack listened with a curious ear, trying to understand. "Hey, Bunny, what're they singing?"

"The mermaids?" One long ear twitched, and the warrior frowned. His mermaid language was even rustier than his shell language. Still, he could pick up a few words here and there. Long ears pitched forward as he listened, trying to translate the words.

_Who is the one that sleeps so peacefully in our ocean?_  
_Who is the one that comes not from the ocean?_

_Is he of the deep sea?_  
_No, he fell from the sky!_  
_Is he of the land?_  
_No, he fell from the sky!_  
_Is he a bird?_  
_No, no bird claims him from the sky!_

_Then who is the man who dreams so peacefully?_  
_Who is the man that has such odd sand?_  
_The one who if we come close, will give us wondrous dreams?_

_It is the man of the ocean of the sky_  
_The man that fell to Earth._

_Hark, did you see his star as it came falling?_  
_The wondrous gold,_  
_the blinding flash!_  
_Hark, did you see?_

Bunnymund considered the words, and very, very quietly, swore.

Jack blinked as the warrior rabbit pulled him foreword. "We need to get to North now, and then we need to talk too the Man in the Moon because I swear if he knew about this-"

"Wait, Bunny? What's going on Bunny?"

"Cripes this is a mess. Oi! You lot! We figured it out, can you give us a lift to the closest piece of actual land?"

The mermaids broke off from their song with a startled shriek, diving into the water. Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, they certainly aren't going to be helpful."

"We need them Jack to get back."

"You might, but I don't." Jack lifted into the air, feeling the wind caress him like an old lover. "In fact I'm going on ahead, don't lag behind for too long."

"Jack! When you see North, tell him that Sandy's a- was a Shooting Star pilot."

The teen made an unimpressed noise. "What's so amazing about that?"

"Pitch used to hunt them." Bunnymund replied grimly. "I don't know all the details myself, I was already on Earth, but I heard tales. Of how the Nightmares and Fearlings with Pitch at their helm hunted down the Shooting stars."

"Why? Why would he hunt them down?" Jack was confused- Bunnymund didn't blame him. Shooting Star pilots were even rarer then Shooting Stars. Few could remember what they had once done in the Golden Age.

"Dreams Jack." Bunnymund looked Jack right in the eye. "There's nothing as powerful as a dream that comes from a wish. If you have a dream wish, it can tell you what to do. It's said that's how Pitch may have been defeated. Well, I'm not certain, I wasn't around at that time, but I'm pretty sure that when Pitch disappeared there was talk about a shooting star."

Jack's eyes shifted towards where the giant moon hung low in the sky. "Are dreams really that powerful?"

"You saw what happened with Sandy, did you? I always knew he was an odd one- but to be a shooting star pilot! Crikey..." Bunnymund trailed off, tapping his foot nervously against the ground.

Bunnymund scowled at the sand, as if willing it to tell him the secrets of the galaxies. "Sandy's older than we thought." Probably old enough to remember the True Golden Age- which was long before this planet even had people on it.

Jack hovered for a moment longer, watching Bunnymund think, before shaking his head. "I'm going ahead. Catch up if you can!"

The Pooka glowered. "Don't you remember what I told you mate? _Never_ race a rabbit."

* * *

_a/n: And second chapter is now up! I think this is going to have a total of four chapters altogether, so we're half-way done! Yaaaay! As always, I would like to credit Luseymoth of Tumblr with both beta'ing and writing this fanfiction. R&R please!_


	3. Toothiana The Queen

Jack shot across the sea, leaving behind a thin trail of ice. It quickly melted in the warm seas. The moon slowly set in this hemisphere, and rose further up north- Somewhere, the Moon was shining. Of that Jack had no doubt. But the moon was hardly his top priority right now.

Thousands of years.

Longer than what any human could remember.

Bunnymund had known he was the last of his race- and not only that, but he was still filling out the duties of his home planet. A planet gone. Why would he-

North's words spoken months ago, came back in a rush. _"He is the spirit of Easter. Of Hope and Renewal."_ To work and hope for tens of thousands of years that one day his species would be restored... "Pfft Bunny, no wonder you're always so serious about your holiday."

Now that he knew a little bit of the history and past, it suddenly made Bunnymund's extreme negative reactions to his holiday a little bit easier to understand. It also made it clear that Jack (and possibly Sandy) were the only ones to know about Bunny's history. North wouldn't be so casually laughing at Easter otherwise... right?

Wait, where in the world did North and Toothiana come from anyways? Were they from space as well? Was he the only (former)human out of the lot?

Jack shook his head, and started speeding up. He needed to reach the North Pole now. He would talk to North, give him Bunnymund's message, and ask the Man in the Moon... something. Confirmation perhaps? Now the Man in the Moon had to be an alien.

Then, nice and quietly, far, far, far away from anyone else, Jack would ask if he was the only human. He didn't think he was- Bunnymund seemed to have a good understanding of the galaxies, but maybe North and Toothiana came from planets that didn't have any Pooka's. Well, couldn't have Pooka's now-

This was so confusing.

A small flash of green caught his attention, as did a sharp drill to the head. "Ow! What is it with everyone and picking on me toda- Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy seemed frantic, wings beating a frenzy as she attempted to drag Jack further down. Jack hesitated, looking North, and then quickly followed Baby Tooth down. They could wait just for a moment. First he needed to see what was the problem-

An ape sat in the middle of a cage of a zoo, staring at a tiny tooth fairy. The fairy trembled in response, frozen and caught by the ape's stare. Baby Tooth hid behind Jack. Jack looked to the ape, to the two little pieces of Toothiana, wondering why they were here- this wasn't really a place for children to leave their teeth.

Gently, Jack scooped up the fairy from mid air, and shot skyward. The ape howled after him, loud and screeching in the early-morning air. Other zoo animals joined the call, drowning out the ape's screech.

The two fairies continued to tremble as they clung to Jack's clothing. Though Baby Tooth quickly recovered and started comforting the other, pulling out the teeth they had retrieved and cooing over the pieces of tooth and gum.

Each of these fairies were a piece of Toothania, right? Then didn't that mean... Toothania was afraid of apes? Or was it just something these two were afraid of? It was a little hard at times to see where Toothania started and where the baby teeth started.

Jack took off towards the North- The fairies knew how to get back home from there, and he didn't have to worry about them. "What was going on back there?"

The tiny fairies chattered, mostly unintelligible. Jack got the general gist of it though- the Ape had reminded them of something they didn't like. "What were you two doing down there anyways?" He gestured with his staff, looping in a smooth curve around trees, unable to resist the little bit of fun.

Baby Tooth chittered softly, Jack barely able to pick out the words. Toothania had been teaching him the language, but it was slow going when one was scatterbrained, and the other resistant to anything not 'fun'.

"You dropped a tooth? How does that happen?" The two of them yelled at him, before huffily turning away. Jack sped up as North's workshop lights came into sight. He spared a brief thought for Bunnymund, still probably on the island with the mermaids, before shaking the thought off.

The doors, as always, were open and inviting. Even with the guard yeti's half-glaring at him. Just because they were allies now didn't mean they didn't hold grudges for the hundreds of years worth of prankings.

Toothiana hovered worriedly in the doorway, discussing a serious matter with her little fairies, and spearing glances out the door. She lit up when she saw Jack, and was positively beaming when she noticed the two fairies perched on his shoulders. "Oh good, so it was you Jack who saved them from the ape. Thank you so much!"

"No problem Toothiana. What made them freeze up like that anyways?"

"Oh, it was just a few of my memories. Poor little ones, they never had to face an Ape face to face before."

* * *

Toothiana cooed gently over the two pieces of herself, missing Jack's startled look. After that horrible ape-man had killed her parents when she was twelve, she didn't like apes all that much. That was okay though, because she was a woman now, no longer a child. There wasn't anything to worry about.

"An ape? What did he do?"

The words slipped out before she could stop them. "He used to be a man, but my mother stripped him of the man-ness and he turned into an ape. He killed her in return, along with my father." Even before that had been the hunts. Once she grew her wings, the adults of her home village wanted to use her. It was only because of the children that she had managed to escape.

Wait! Oh no! She hadn't meant to say that! She turned to Jack, standing silently at the doorway, eyes wide and sad. "It happened a long time ago Jack, it's okay. Besides, I can take care of myself against any ape now!"

She giggled as she flexed her arms. Her scimitars, stashed behind the doorway for later sparring with North, waited patiently. The fairies twittered happily. Jack nodded, a forced smile appearing on his face. "I- Well, okay." He looked down at the ground, muttering, "First Bunny now you, I'm almost afraid to ask-"

"Hmm, what's that about Bunnymund?"

"Nothing 'orrible I hope." The Pooka emerged from the ground, yellow bits of dream sand still clinging to his fur. "Did you get the message to North Jack?"

"No, I just got here myself."

"C'mon then." The rabbit jumped into the building, jumping from tiny ledge to tiny ledge in a over-head path above the busy Yeti's. Toothiana and Jack took to the air right after him.

"I heard about Sandy not feeling well, he's okay, right?" She asked worriedly, momentarily forgetting about the reason why she was even at the North Pole.

"Apparently he's a shooting star pilot or something."

"A Shooting Star?" Toothiana was a little surprised, "I didn't realize they had pilots! Then again, I've never left Earth..."

"Oh good, so I'm not the only one who didn't know about it-" Jack sighed in relief, slowing down as they approached the center of the workshop. They could see North and Bunnymund talking, the rabbits posture defensive, and the big man looking disbelieving. Toothiana curiously stared up at them, wondering what they were talking about. She was about to turn to Jack to ask, when-

"WHAAAATTTTT!"

The booming voice of North caught both of them off guard as the two landed lightly on the ground. Toothiana fluttered further forward, "What's the matter North?"

"Our companion Sandy was a Shooting Star Pilot," North boomed, staring at Bunnymund in vague surprise. "Ombric," Toothiana could see an desperate, confused look cross Jack's face, "Wrote about those. Said that they never stopped sleeping or dreaming."

"What's the difference?" Jack demanded. "And who's Ombric?"

"Ombric was the last survivor of Atlantis after it sank. A very powerful magician, he and the Man in the Moon talked a few times." North stroked his beard. "I met him when I was questing for treasure. I nearly became stone! If not for my loyal companion Petrov... A few of my elves did not escape that fate though. The bear-Well, as for the difference between sleeping and dreaming- sleeping is what the body does. Dreaming is what you want, and how to get there."

Jack was just looking more and more confused. North laughed, slapping Jack's back with a broad hand. "Do not worry about the little stuff! Still, I find it surprising that Sandy managed to survive his crash down to the planets surface if so. Most stars are vaporized."

"Someone must've made some kinda wish." Bunnymund muttered. "Wishes are powerful stuff."

The Pooka crossed his arms, ears twitching every which way to listen to the Yeti's work. He was probably listening for Sandy, Toothiana realized, as she quickly directed a few of her fairies out to go collect teeth. "How do you know Bunny?"

"His castle, the inside, is a pretty accurate map of the cosmos. Then the mermaids were singing about the man who fell from the sky. Reminded me of about when Pitch vanished. Though the times are a little off."

"Ahhh, Pitch hmm?" North stroked his beard, fiercely frowning. "Nightlight was the one who trapped Pitch the first time I believe. Ended up being trapped for many years as well... But how would you know the cosmos Bunnymund? We practically had to drag you kicking and screaming from out of your warren when we first met."

The rabbit sighed, looking up to the sky. "Let's just say I recognized the planet I came from, alright? Now look, if Sandy's a Shooting Star Pilot, then maybe someone made a wish?"

North shook his head instantly. "If that were the case, then he would be fast asleep. The yeti's report that they can still see his dream sand through a crack in the door. Ombric was quite certain about wish-dreams putting its sender into a very deep sleep."

"But this isn't normal dream sand. I've seen that stuff before. It doesn't float. You'd have to sprinkle it into the childrens eyes manually. Sandy's can." Toothiana was rather surprised by Bunnymund's words- he seemed rather odd today. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack shift until he was perched on a table, looking from Bunnymund to North in uncharacteristic silence.

Like he had a secret.

Well, everyone had secrets. Toothiana wouldn't pry into his. So far he hadn't asked about the statues that lined her palace walls. Her frozen ancestors, dead after her mother was killed. So long as he didn't ask, she wouldn't have to tell a bit of a lie. North had asked exactly once in curiosity, and Toothiana had reminded him why she was Queen.

"So if Sandy is indeed a pilot, then what does that mean? How does it tie in to him coming here early?"

Toothiana gasped, remembering what one of her fairies reported. "Oh, I know! A shooting star passed by tonight in the town Sandy was at! A big one! Even the fairies were surprised."

Silence fell at that, as Toothiana processed the words that she had just said. A Shooting Star, and its pilot passing right over Sandy. A former pilot. Whose ship was probably destroyed somewhere.

"Oh, poor Sandy."

Jack looked to where Sandman's room ought to be, clearly hesitating. Toothiana stifled a squeal of delight as Bunnymund discreetly nudged him in that direction- it was so cute to see them finally getting along!

Jack flitted off in the direction of his friend. Toothiana smiled as she gathered her fairies close to her, the little pieces of herself that she used to help collect the memories. "Oh yes, North, that reminds me- You said you wanted to see your teeth?"

"Yes, my memories of my childhood are a little fuzzy, and I was hoping that by using them I might come closer to Jack. Or at least understand him a little better to convince him that he does not need to hold back!" Toothiana held up the teeth filled with memories, both good and bad. She had them outside their puzzle boxes for now. North took them with a broad smile.

"Thank you my dear." He opened the box, before frowning. "Ah, I do not think these are my teeth."

Toothiana blinked, before looking closer at the teeth. "Oh! Oh no! Those are mine! I'm sorry North!" She hurriedly took back the teeth, mortified. If North had taken a look at the memories stored within-!

"Where did I put your teeth then?" The woman frantically searched herself, before the bits and pieces of her mind remembered- "Oh, that's right! The fairies were supposed to bring the teeth to me. They were with Jack-"

Jack had already disappeared in the direction of Sandman's room. Along with her fairies. Toothiana winced, looking at North with frantic eyes. North was frowning himself.

"Are all of my memories in there?"

"Yes, but the good memories are always on top." Toothiana promised. Teeth were valuable things, and should absolutely not be peered into without permission. Not even she knew what memories North had in his teeth. In fact, her fairies had to do quite a bit of reconnaissance to find the teeth, as North hadn't ever tried to hide them, or toss them up onto roofs like most children did.

North regarded where Jack had vanished, before shaking his head with a smile. "Well, what is done is done. No use worrying over whether or not he will like what is inside. Now then, you, James. I don't like it, paint it green!"

The yeti's wail of despair made the big man grin.

* * *

_a/n: Toothiana is a queen. The greatest queen of all, and her backstory really evens out Jack's in tragic. As always, I would like to credit Luseymoth of Tumblr with both beta'ing and writing this fanfiction. R&R please!_


	4. North's End

Jack landed in front of Sandy's room, trying to calm himself. The two tooth fairies flitted around his head, still carrying the teeth. Jack grinned crookedly. He lifted one hand to cup the tooth. "Who does this belong too?"

They giggled, pointing towards the control room. "North huh? I wonder what-"

His words were abruptly cut off, as he felt himself being sucked into the tooth. His eyes widened, as he tried to let go, but Jack swiftly found himself tumbling in.

_A snowy, abandoned forest stretched out on all sides. A small child, no more than twelve at most, was curled up at the base of the tree. A too large coat was drawn close around his shoulders. It was filled with holes, and the child shivered miserably. _

_The low growl of a stomach empty echoed in the emptiness, as the childs head dipped to cough in the coldness. His hands had gone completely white, and were edging on blue. __Fiercely burning eyes suddenly came up, staring into the wintery darkness. "Who's there?"_

_No answer._

_The child stood slowly, pulling out two swords, too big for his tiny body. "I'm North! Nicholas St. North! The fiercest fighter in all the land! Warrior and treasure hunter! I don't fear you!"_

_Laughter echoed crulley in the woods. "Hear that boys, we got a boaster here. Whaddya say we rough him up some?"_

_North lifted the swords, and charged, teeth bared in the primal fury of one fighting to stay alive. The men, clearly thieves even by Jack's eyes, laughed as they dodged. "This one has fire in his belly!"_

_North glared, attempting to keep his swords in a ready stance. "We could use a brat like you. Whaddya say, wanna going our group? Just think, no more going hungry. All the King's treasure belongs to us."_

_The swords wavered, dipped, and the child looked interested. _

The vision ended, leaving Jack reeling. The teen dropped the tooth, and stumbled backwards. Frost's head was pounding, and his body shaking, rejecting a memory that wasn't his. The fairies twittered in apprehension, as the door creaked open.

Sandy's small, round face popped out from behind the door. Jack blinked at him, as a sand dolphin went swimming past, nuzzling against his cheek affectionately. The Sandman's face was filled with concern. Concern for him.

Jack's eyes closed, as he curled up against the wall. Sandy approached him with the creak of wooden boards, exiting the room and throwing up a warning sign of sand over his head for no one to step on the two.

Being alone for three hundred years was not fun. Not knowing who he was, or why anyone would believe in him, it hurt. It also hurt to realize his new friends, the people he had always wondered about, and dreamed about... were so very lost in their own way. He thought being an child was a time of joy. Not- there were struggles, but he didn't think that there was this kind of struggle. His friends had been young, but children?

A small hand, sand silky-smooth, pressed against his shoulder. Small fingers curled lightly against the fleece sleeve, asking silently if he was okay. Jack felt sand swirl around him, lifting him into the air, and he lunged.

Sandman didn't make a sound as he was tackled backwards in a fierce hug, but Jack was sure if he was looking, the man's eyes would be wide. The dream sand wasn't quite in his eyes, just enough to make him sleepy. The boy breathed in deep through his nose.

Sandy smelled of the sea. He smelled of clean cotton and warm blankets with fuzzy pajamas. He smelled of Bedtime and sweet dreams.

Jack grinned as his arms tightened around the smaller man. Sandy's smaller arms wrapped around him, hugging back. The fairies sniffled suspiciously, much like how Toothiana would. Jack ignored them, holding the small man close. It was terrifying, to think what the world would be like without a single one of the Guardians.

He had grown up on stories of Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy and Sandman. They were different then what his head had pictured them as, but it was still amazing to hear their stories. Now he wasn't hearing the stories of the legends- but the people themselves. He wasn't sure if he wanted to learn anymore.

Golden sand lazily swirled past his eyes. Sandman patted his back, making sure to be careful with him. Jack wanted to laugh- he was an immortal. Pain was only for a brief second, and then quickly faded, there was no need for food even if it was fun- but the others always treated him like he was still human. It was... nice.

Sand gathered around them both. Jack felt himself being lifted off the ground, but he didn't let go. He just wanted to make sure Sandy was alright, wasn't missing his Star Ship, wasn't going to go off anywhere-

More sand dolphins danced past his eyes, as together, glowing sand man and frosty teen entered the cool, dark room. It wasn't small, but everything was definitely at Sandy's height- the bed was on the ground, little more than a giant pillow. It was covered in sleep sand, as was everything in the room. Even as Jack found himself being settled down on Sandman's bed, he realized with a start that the dream sand was at least three inches deep. It hung over everything like a thick blanket that Sandy seemed to take comfort in.

The teen finally let go, and Sandy grinned cheekily at him, without reservation. Jack could feel it in his bones, the former star traveler was having fun. Manta rays and dolphins chased each other, fish darting in large shoals, twisting and twining around beautiful mermaids that rode unicorns.

Jack laughed, even as sand settled into his eyes, sending him off to a slumber land dream of all the Guardians gathered together, eating a simple dinner. Something where they were family. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more fear. A simple world.

* * *

Sandman smiled as he tucked Jack in, glancing out the window. The shooting star had passed. The wish-dreams had been parceled out, and sent to children. The children without wish-dreams would be taken care of by his own sleep sand.

The fairies had already retrieved the tooth and taken off. He didn't know whose tooth that was, but surely there was a sad story within it. Still, Jack would have no ill dreams, not with the Sandman watching.

A quiet knock came at the door, and Sandy sent a thin stream of golden sand trickling out to beckon the knocker in. Bunnymund, the last Pooka, entered the room quietly, dodging creaking floorboards with familiarity. He settled down next to Sandy, looking at him with dark eyes. "Aw mate, why didn't you tell us you used to be a shooting star pilot?"

Sandy scowled, cheeks puffing out in a pout. Bunnymund instantly started backpedaling, "You were acting really odd! North noticed! Jack got worried and well-"

Sandy crossed his arms, giving the Pooka his most unimpressed look. Bunnymund looked away, his tough-warrior attitude not allowing him to look the diminutive man in the eyes as he said softly, "I was worried as well. Pitch did a number on you."

The tips of Sandy's ears went bright red, he was flabbergasted by the statement. The Sandman stared at the Pooka. Bunnymund, sensing his surprise, snapped to a different subject, "Anyways, I owe your mermaids chocolate. I'll go get that to them since it's still a while off 'till Easter."

The rabbit stood to his feet, but stopped at the images that floated up to his eyes. A tiny version of a Sandman, in his star, floating along. Z's floated above the star, as a clock flashed into view, hands spinning wildly. Then came North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Nightlight, Man in the Moon- characters from their past, varied and laughing. The clock hands slowed down to a trickle, as the Z's vanished and a small Sandy joined them.

Bunnymund grinned softly, patting the smaller man on the shoulder. "I'm glad we're interesting enough to keep awake for."

The Pooka vanished out the door, stiffly embarrassed. Sandy giggled as he twirled his fingers. The pieces of his ship turned to sand gathered around him, away from Jack so that way he wouldn't sleep the centuries away like Sandy had done far too often.

Dusting off his hands, he rose to his feet and moved to the closest window. He threw it open, allowing the icy tendrils to curl into the room. Jack sighed in contentment, his dream sand over his head shifting to him and his little sister playing outside.

Sandy smiled in contentment, as he leaned back. Their little family, forged through fighting and fire, was safe for now. That was all he needed. He would miss what he once had- he always would. But he looked forward to what was to come.

_Jack never learned of all of their history. The little drops here and there, of sorrow and pain, but it was quickly __left alone. He didn't pry, and neither did they. __Years didn't mean much to immortals, and honestly- with friends like these?_

_Who needed the past!_

_-end-_


End file.
